


【双birth】无题

by daogedecao



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao





	【双birth】无题

ABO  
交往前提

当后藤慎太郎第五次因为枪的后坐力猛地摔倒在地时，伊达明实在控制不住自己笑出了声。  
虽然这个行为着实过分，但却并不是因为伊达性格恶劣或者别的什么，单纯只是因为后藤每次摔倒在地的动作都让他联想到跌跌撞撞走不动路的奶狗，实在是可爱地过分。当然，不论理由如何，笑出声的行为还是十分不可取的，于是伊达明将笑声后半硬生生掐断在喉咙里，并以演技浮夸的假咳来掩饰。然而即使这样还是招致了后藤的不满，趴在地上的青年选择抬头丢眼刀优先于自己爬起来，然而那一记本该狠厉的瞪视却在触及前辈兼恋人的眼眸之前便以软了三分，也多了几分撒娇的味道。  
看，真的很像奶狗吧。伊达明不合时宜地想着，站起身去拉后藤。  
“或许我该想办法增重，不然birth buster总有办法把我甩出去。”后藤扶着伊达明的肩膀从地上爬起来，嘴角微微下撇，一副极其失落的表情。  
于是伊达理所当然地将视线转移至恋人的腰间。后藤体型偏瘦，小腹平坦没有一丝赘肉。或许多一点肉没什么问题，但现在的手感太过于美好，而伊达并不想改变这一点，于是他立马露出不太赞许的表情。  
“没有那个必要啊，小后藤。实际上你已经适应得很好了，只是姿势还需要再调整一下而已。”  
“……唔……这样？”后藤再一次端起了枪，露出若有所思的表情微微蹙起了眉，伸出舌头舔了舔微微发干的嘴角。而伊达爱死了他每一个无意识的小表情。  
“差不多，不过腰再往下一点。肌肉不要崩得太紧，放松些。”伊达明很自然地绕到后藤身后，一手环住后藤的腰部向下压，另一只手则拖住他端着枪的前臂。“对了，就是这样。好，现在扣扳机……”  
这一次birth buster的后坐力对后藤的作用没有那么大，但他还是稍微后退了一些，以不太强的力度整个撞在伊达胸口，于是伊达下意识收紧了手臂，将比自己小一号的恋人完美地圈在自己怀里。两人的体型差过于和谐，伊达一低头嘴唇便堪堪擦过后藤后颈的腺体，独属于Omega的甜香气息一下子扑进了他的鼻腔。以Omega的标准而言，后藤的味道稍显清淡，像是草木系的香水或是薄荷味的苏打，却总是让伊达忍不住凑近。  
即使已经确立关系，如此暧昧的姿势还是让后藤感到一丝尴尬，肉眼可见的红瞬间沿着他的脖子一路爬到了耳根。他微微扭动了一下身体想在两人之间多留出一些空间，却发现横在腰间的手臂再一次加大了力道。  
“伊达桑，稍微……后退一下吧。你的枪顶到我了。”  
“我今天可没有带枪啊，小后藤。”伊达笑了起来，压低声音在后藤耳边轻声道，然后看着被牢牢圈在怀里的人在愣了几秒之后脸红得像是要滴出血来。  
真可爱，他如此想到。

伊达明向来是一个诚实面对自己欲望的男人，也就是这一点尤为令那个性情古怪的鸿上会长认可，因此他有自信自己将鸿上集团的员工更衣室擅自上锁并用于自己的性欲处理这件事绝不会受到任何非难。  
伊达明向来是一个诚实面对自己欲望的男人，可惜后藤慎太郎不是。事实上他在被伊达半拖半抱着带进更衣室的时候还是象征性抗议了一下，而抗议的具体表现形式是涨红了一张俊脸，在伊达准备锁门的时候以微弱的声音提出把清扫中的牌子也一并放在门外。这种欲拒还迎一般的抗议几乎等于变相纵容伊达明的行动，于是他便更加地肆无忌惮。他将后藤推到不知是谁的储物柜前，一边凑上前索吻，一边将双手在恋人的腰间不安分的游走，顺着衬衫下摆探入并一路向上。  
在接吻方面后藤实在差得出奇。他只能做到每次适时张嘴允许伊达的舌在他口腔内攻城略地，并给予一些微弱的回应。无论几次他都学不会用鼻子呼吸，因此每一次的吻都在缺氧中结束。不过伊达到是对于这点并不给予改进希望，甚至可以说相当满意，因为对他而言，没有什么能比收获一个双眼通红气息不稳的恋人更令人心情愉悦的事了。  
当他们的唇分开时，后藤眼里已经蕴满水汽。他依旧微微长着嘴，露出一小截来不及收回的肉粉色舌头，嘴唇湿润。脸上被情欲渲染，显露出三分的茫然与七分的色气。当伊达伸出左手拂去他唇角流出的涎水时，后藤几乎本能的探出舌头舔了一下恋人的指尖。于是伊达发出暧昧的轻笑，将两只手指伸进后藤的口腔，缓慢地模仿着口交的动作。后藤发出小狗一般的呜咽，任由更多涎水顺着嘴角滴滴哒哒落下。  
太色了。伊达想着，抽回已经润湿的手指，从后藤那条宽松的运动裤边沿探入一路往下，在浑圆的臀肉上轻捏了两下，探入了隐秘的穴口。  
毕竟已经结成番，虽然未在发情期，后藤的穴口却已经泥泞一片，轻轻松松让伊达滑入两根手指。  
“真厉害呢，小后藤，已经湿了哦。”伊达笑道，说这句话时他刻意贴近恋人的耳边，将尾音拉得老长。而针对这句恶意调戏后藤并未给出适当反击，只是咬着嘴唇咽下一声又一声的呻吟，同时主动褪下碍事的裤子好让伊达的手更方便活动。他的阴茎紧紧贴在他平坦的腹部，硬得发烫。  
“伊，伊达桑，已经……”当后穴的手指增加到三根时，后藤挣扎着开口道，声音都带上了哭腔，“我快要……”  
“再等一下，没有扩张好的话会小后藤会痛的吧，乖。”然而伊达无情拒绝了恋人的求饶，在他额头上印了个极其温柔的吻，便将三根手指狠狠按上了熟悉的那一点凸起。  
过大的刺激让后藤眼前闪过一片白光，他向后仰起脖子发出一声压抑的呻吟，前端没有受到任何抚慰的情况下依旧射出一股股浓白的精液。  
“小后藤，只靠后面就能去呢。”在高潮的余韵中，后藤听到伊达毫不体贴地如此调笑道。真差劲，他心里愤愤想到，却没有力气开口，只能以微弱的力道在高大的alpha肩上锤了一下以示抗议，然后任由他将自己翻过身，双手贴在铁质的置物柜上。以前还在做刑警的时候倒是经常让嫌疑人这么站呢，后藤恍神想到，然而还没有等他思维发散到太远的地方，比手指要粗太多倍的东西便猛地进入了他的身体，在停顿几秒让肠壁适应之后便开始大开大合操干了起来。刚经历过高潮的Omega甬道异常敏感，让后藤再也没法压抑住呻吟。他双手死死扣在置物柜的门上，得有伊达托住腰才不至于滑落到地上，任由他的alpha将他演奏各种下流的声响。  
当伊达顶到生殖腔的入口时，他感觉到后藤的身体明显颤抖了一下。他们还没讨论过这个，在最初成番之后，小伊达也一直规规矩矩从未侵略到深处来过。于是伊达准备点到为止，却在准备后退时被后藤出声制止。  
“没关系，就……进去吧。”  
“你确定吗小后藤，这可不是能随便决定的事哦。”伊达因为情欲而沙哑的嗓音此时却显得无比庄重而严肃。上一次他用这样的语气时也说了同样的台词，而后藤的回应是冲着他扬起了脖子。所以这一次，后藤依旧没有回话，只是向后伸手揽住伊达的脖子拉近自己，然后抬头送上一个依旧无比生涩的吻。  
伊达在他唇边笑出了声，笑声里一分无奈三分情欲六分宠溺以及实打实的爱意。他用力往前一顶撞进生殖腔内，引得后藤一声短促的惊叫后又几乎整根退出，又以同样的力度再次顶了进去，每次进出都狠狠碾过那一点。然后他凑上前去和后藤分享一个真正意义上的亲吻，并吞下他的Omega细碎的呻吟。  
最后伊达先一步达到了高潮，温热的精液射进子宫造成的刺激让后藤也再一次攀上了顶点。Alpha的结在Omega的生殖腔内成形，使得原本平坦的小腹隆起了一个弧度。事后伊达明靠着墙坐在地上，将比自己小一号的恋人圈在自己腿上，双手在对方微微隆起的腹部温柔的抚过，等待着结慢慢消去。先前的性事显然消耗了太多体力，使得后藤脱了力般将全身重量靠在自己的Alpha身上，眯起眼像是随时都会睡着。  
“如果需要的话，产假我会帮你向鸿上会长请的。”半梦半醒之间他听到伊达如此说道，脸上不意外地再次泛起了一篇潮红，嘟嘟囔囔着在横在腰间的手臂上轻轻掐了一把。  
果然很可爱啊。伊达明想着，又低头在后藤头上印了一个吻。


End file.
